


День знаний

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Однострочники, написанные специально к Дню знаний.





	1. Я знаю, что ты знаешь...

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается всем, кто учится. Или учился. То есть, вообще всем...
> 
> Написано 7 января 2013.

\- Ты что, правда не знаешь, что Земля вращается вокруг солнца?  
\- Правда не знаю. И не закрывай, пожалуйста, то окошко со статьей о новейших исследованиях красного смещения квазаров, я ее еще не дочитал.

\- Джим, почему все яблоки в холодильнике изрезаны?  
\- Ну я даже не знааааю, Себ...

\- Мисс Адлер, вы знаете, кто такой Шерлок Холмс?  
\- О да. И я знаю, что ему нравится.

\- Я знаю, я должен остановить Иных!  
\- Ничего ты не знаешь, Шерлок Холмс...  
\- Так. Стоп. Молли, кажется, мы по ошибке не в тот фандом зашли.

\- Андерсон, по совету Джона я решил извиниться перед тобой и сделать тебе подарок.  
\- Подарок? Мне? О, Шерлок... Шерлок?! Что это такое?!  
\- Как что? Это букварь. С днем знаний тебя, Андерсон.

\- Мистер Холмс, но вы же все знаете.  
\- Нет, Антея, я не знаю! Я не знаю, я совершенно не представляю! Красный или синий галстук?! Красный... или синий?


	2. Все, что вы хотели знать о Шерлоке, но боялись...

\- ... А перед самой казнью, инспектор, он подошел к мистеру Хадсону и сказал: "Твоя песенка спета, Черная Борода! У тебя нет никаких шансов!"  
\- Сколько ему, говорите, было лет, миссис Хадсон?  
\- Девять, кажется. Он всегда был очень способным мальчиком.

\- Это печальные новости, Джон. Я был уверен, что отучил его от данной пагубной привычки много лет назад.  
\- Увы, Майкрофт, он не перестал до сих пор. И занимается этим с пугающей регулярностью.  
\- Нет, я бы еще понял, если бы это был нос... Но ковырять скрипичным смычком в ушах! Боже мой, боже мой!

\- Как я мог не знать, Себ?! Как я мог этого не знать?..  
\- Джим, Джим, успокойся, выпей водички...  
\- Я же думал, Себ, что он девственник, а он...  
\- Да успокойся ты, в конце-концов! Я вот тоже не гей. Как будто нам с тобой это мешает...

\- А я что-то знаааю! А вы все не знаете, а я знаааююю!  
\- Мисс Хупер, перестаньте, ради Бога! Я тоже знаю, что мой брат жив. И очень этому рад. Но на поминках ваше поведение выглядит несколько неуместным.

\- Розовые трусы?! Ирэн, ты это серьезно?!  
\- Более чем, Джон... Более чем...

\- Джон, раз вы поселились вместе с моим братом, вам необходимо это знать: не включайте в квартире яркий свет, следите, чтобы на него не попадала вода, и не кормите его после полуночи.

\- Майкрофт, это отвратительно! Он крадет фотографии преступников из всех дел, которые расследует.  
\- Он все время что-нибудь крадет. Даже у меня. И что?  
\- ...И при обыске я нашел у него альбом, в который он их наклеил.  
\- Иии?  
\- Там все разрисовано ромашками, а фото обведены в сердечки!!!


End file.
